


Promptober 2018

by labroussard



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types, Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Promptober, Promptober 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labroussard/pseuds/labroussard
Summary: Promptober 2018!!! Thanks to the wonderful idea and planning of @AdorkableAuthor, we have another fun month of short fic sharing. My writing muscles and my brain are quite rusty, but I will do my best.





	1. Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter #1 - Flashlight: This little fic can be read alone, or as a continuation of some of my Promptober 2017 fics. (Bruise, Space and Coffee)

Veronica paced around her room listening to the thunder in the distance. Her mind hadn’t stopped spinning since she spoke to Logan tonight. And it was much too quiet in the apartment tonight. With her dad gone looking for a bail jumper and Backup at the vet, she really didn’t want to be alone for this storm.

_Veronica, are you really going to do this? You should really be able to handle a storm alone.    You’re 17 years old._

With a resigned sigh, she grabbed her bag and headed out the front door and to her car. She drove to the back of Logan’s house and parked looking at the hedges surrounding the fence. She reached into her bag and pulled out her flashlight and bobby pin. She balanced the flashlight with her chin and shoulder and she leaned down, picked open the gate and snuck in. She really should thank her dad for teaching her how to pick a lock, but somehow, she doubted this is what he envisioned her doing with that knowledge.

She turned off the flashlight and paused for a moment in the shadows to absorb the melancholy that always slammed her when doing things, she used to do with Lily. She stared out at the dark clouds rolling in.

She tip-toed up the stairs and tapped lightly on his door. There was no answer, but she quietly let herself in and watched as he slept for a moment. Illuminated by his bathroom light, she walked quietly to his bed. She didn’t want to wake him, but she didn’t want to be alone. She laid down next to him and he moaned softly and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into him.

“Vee? You’re here?” Logan whispered.

“I didn’t want to be alone in this storm. Is it ok if I stay?”

“Mom and dad are in LA for the week. Stay as long as you’d like.” Logan said as he kissed her shoulder sweetly.

She breathed in a shaky breath. “We still need to talk, Lo.” She said, reluctantly as she linked her finger with his and kissed his palm.

Just then, the sky opened, and it began pouring outside. The light from the bathroom flickered off.

“I have a flashlight in my desk. Do you want me to go get it?” He asked, preferring to stay how they were.

“No, just hold me and don’t leave me, please. Plus, I have a flashlight in my bag.” Veronica whispered.

“Of course, you do, my little super spy. Always prepared and I'm not going anywhere.” He said chuckling to himself as he pulled her in a little closer to his body.  


	2. Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the bit yesterday. I don't promise all or even most of the prompts will follow this story. I will see where my muse takes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best with these but I'm obviously not a seasoned writer. Be kind. xo

They laid in bed wrapped in each other’s arms. They were listening to the rain and wind. Logan whispered into her ear, “Vee, get some sleep. Morning will be here soon.” 

“Night Logan. Thank you for letting me stay here with you” she said. She snuggled against him. 

He didn’t respond audibly but instead hugged her tightly. He softly rubbed his thumb over the side of their hands where they are intertwined. He kissed her cheek, breathing in her scent before he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke in the morning, he took a few moments to look at a sleeping Veronica still in his arms. He appreciated seeing Veronica like this. It was so rare to have the privilege to see her completely tranquil. He wished they could stay in each other’s arms like this all day. He knows without asking that his little pixie would not be willing to miss school. Reluctantly, he cautiously extracted himself from her and jumped out of bed on a mission to make coffee and get ready for school before she wakes up. 

He quietly ambled down the stairs and started the coffee pot to brew. Snickering to himself he remembered about how cranky Veronica was in the morning before coffee during their fab four days. 

He went upstairs and quickly took a shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and couldn’t help smiling. He opened the bathroom door and seeing her still laying there made his heart speed up. He watched her sleep for a couple seconds, but it was almost if his eyes on her woke her up. He watched her eyes blink open and she instantly jumped up, grabbed her bag and rushed toward the door. She looked petrified and a bit pale.

He reached for her and said, “Where are you running off to? I thought we were going to talk over coffee? I even started a pot while you were sleeping.” He wanted to stop her and make her trust him. 

“I need to be to school on time because I have a lot to take care of. I have a test in Mr. Woo’s class.” She was rambling and avoiding looking him in the eyes. 

He leaned down and kissed her knuckles. “It is only 6:15, you have plenty of time to get to school. You are running.” He did his best to use his touch to reassure her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. 

With her shoulders slumped, she sighed. “It is what I do when I’m scared. I don’t know how to handle this, us. I really am trying.” 

“What is this, Veronica? What do you want us to be?” He gestured between them. He felt like his world was teetering on the edge. He couldn’t stand to lose her again. 

She just stood there stunned, nibbling on her bottom lip and rocking from side to side. 

“If you aren’t ready to be seen with me, secrets can be hot too.” Logan joked, attempting to lighten the mood a little. He knows pushing her too quickly will only push her away.

She took a deep breath in and finally looking him in the eye. “I don’t know really. This is so confusing. I think I just need to get used to the idea of us. I don’t really want to do that while dealing with input from Dick and the peanut gallery.” 

Logan kissed the tip of her nose and her forehead before wrapping her in a tight hug. “You can’t stay closed off forever. I will do my best to be patient and prove to deserve your trust again.” Pulling back, he winked and smirked at her. He was trying once again to bring a little levity to the situation. “You won’t be able to resist my charming personality forever.”


	3. Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is AU all the way. Lilly lives. V is her sister via Lianne’s affair. V wasn’t raped and is still inexperienced. This isn’t connected to the other two prompts. The song referenced is “Naughty Girl” by Beyonce, circa 2003/2004.

It was a gorgeous December afternoon in Neptune. The sun was beaming in through Lilly’s big picture window. Lilly was dressed in a metallic mini-dress with her hair curled. Her make-up was dark and seductive. She was searching frantically through her closet looking for the perfect dress. Meanwhile, Veronica was sprawled out in jeans and a ponytail. She was reading a book on Lilly’s bed and appeared utterly unaffected by Lilly’s outfit search.

“Oh, Veronica Mars, you’re in for quite a treat tonight.” Lilly said, mostly to herself. She pulled out a short one shoulder red dress. She turned to Veronica “And, this my dear, is what you’re going to wear.” She shook the dress toward Veronica.

“Um. Where am I going and is that supposed to be a dress? It looks like it might need a little more material.” Veronica asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lilly could tell she was going to have to work her magic on Veronica to get her to embrace the spirit of the evening. “Hold your horses for one goddamn second before you start your belly aching” she teased as she placed a cd into the player. “I need to set the mood for you.”

The music began to play, and Lilly danced around her room swaying her hips.

 _“I love to love you baby, I love to love you baby”_ She smiled and chuckled at Veronica’s eye roll. She raised her hands and really moved her body.

Lilly grabbed her hair brush and began singing more playfully. _“I'm feelin' sexy, I wanna hear you say my name boy, If you can reach me, You can feel my burning flame”_ She noticed Veronica sit up in the bed laughing and covering her eyes.

Lilly grasped her hand and pulled her up next to her. She danced seductively on an immobile Veronica. _“I'm feelin' kind of n-a-s-t-y I just might take you home with me, Baby the minute I feel your energy, Your vibe's just taken over me, Start feelin' so crazy babe”_ Lilly felt that Veronica was thawing a little to the dance party and decided to increase the silliness of her dancing.  

While gyrating on Veronica she could feel her laughter. _“Lately, I feel the funk coming over me, I don't know what's gotten into me, The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe.”_

“Ok… Ok…” Veronica laughed. “What do you want from me again? I got distracted by all of this.” She continued to laugh as she gestured toward Lilly’s cleavage.

Lilly kept up her one-person dance party as she answered. “Veronica Mars, I want you to come to this party with me.” Lilly shimmied her shoulders and waggled her eyebrows. “And I insist that you wear this.” Lily taunted while holding up the red dress, still dancing. _“You're so sexy, Tonight I am all yours boy, The way your body, Moves across the floor”_  

Giggling as the song ended, Veronica asked, “Why is it so important to you that I go to this party?”

“Because YOU, Veronica Mars, need to embrace your hotness. And tonight, will serve as the perfect demonstration of the power you wield.” Lilly begged playfully with her hands in the prayer position. “Pretty please with a cherry on top.”

“Fine, but you owe me” Veronica pouted teasingly. She began to take of her jeans and tee-shirt. “What is the deal with this party anyhow? I tuned out half of what you were rambling about today.” Veronica smirked at Lilly.

Lilly swatted Veronica’s arm playfully with the hanger and handed over the dress. “It is the Echoll’s annual Christmas party. Only the best house party of the year.” She winked at her best friend. “I’m so glad you knew better than to argue with me. You know I always get my way.” Lilly chuckled while zipping up the back of the dress for her.

“Am I to assume you’re bringing a date to this shindig?” Veronica asked while picking at her fingernails and avoiding eye contact. “Or perhaps planning a reunion with a certain Echolls?”

Lilly could tell that Veronica was still trying to fight her crush on Logan. She knew she had to give them a little nudge together. She appreciated that they had fought their connection this long to spare her feelings but enough was enough. She would have to be heavier handed.

Lilly dragged Veronica by the arm into the bathroom to do her make-up. “Logan and I are old news. We’ve been over forever. I am playing the field tonight my dear. There are far too many fish in the sea. But, we do have a kind chauffeur so that we can let loose. “

“A chauffeur, you say? Does this chauffeur happen to be our brother?” Veronica asked while taking down her hair.

“Why yes, it is our brother dearest.” Lilly chuckled and added “Don’t worry. I already cleared it with Keith and dad. Plus, Celeste is out of town and therefore you’re staying here tonight. “Lilly cheered as she applied a little bronzer to Veronica’s cheeks.

Just as Lilly put the final touches on Veronica’s beach curled hair, Lilly heard a knock at the door. “Can you get that please, I have to pee.” Lilly said as she shoved Veronica out of the bathroom. She pushed the door almost shut, just leaving a tiny crack to peek through.

“Come in” Veronica yelled while turning down the dance music. Veronica looked surprised to see Logan walk in.

He only made it a few steps and then stopped with his mouth agape. “You…” He panted. “You look absolutely amazing, Ronica.” He walked closer to Veronica and gently twirled on a strand of her hair. “Truly gorgeous.”

“And that ladies and gentlemen is how it is done” Lilly whispered smiling to herself. She softly closed the bathroom door. She was confident that Logan was suave enough to take it from here.


	4. Cashmere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s post is going to be extra short, even for me. I had a horrible, no good, very bad day. BUT,I’m really trying to commit to doing SOMETHING for each day. I might miss a few when I am on vacation but I’m going to try to get ahead for those. We will see. 
> 
> This references yesterday's AU. It is not nearly my best work but I wanted to TRY to use Duncan's POV. 
> 
> Again, sorry for the sloppy work. Le Sigh. xo

Duncan watched cautiously as his mother and sister faced off in the foyer. He was stood back and hoped to avoid the entire situation, but it didn’t look promising.

“Lilly, why do you insist on embarrassing this family?” Celeste scorned with her hand on her hips.

“Agh! Donut was there too.” Lilly gritted out. She sucked in a deep breath. “Why exactly is this my fault?” Lilly screeched throwing her hands in the air. She stripped off her outer sweater and threw it on the floor. He was pretty sure it she did it just to annoy their mother.

She scowled at Lilly, “You’re really going to throw cashmere on the floor? What am I going to do with you?”

He had delayed long enough. He stepped forward resigned to try to smooth this fight over. “Mom, it was my idea. Lilly didn’t even walk in until after Dick had already broken the table.” Duncan persuaded.

Celeste scoffed as she turned her attention at least partially toward him. “I’m sure you are only trying to protect _that girl._ ” She sneered with apparent contempt for their half-sister. “What am I supposed to say to Lynn? Seriously, this is beyond disappointing.” She crossed her arms over her chest and seemed to be calming a bit.

He knew that if he played the martyr that their mother would back off at least a little, so he decided to go for broke. “Veronica wasn’t even in the pool house. And, if I’m completely honest, I was the one that dared Dick to attempt the back flip inside” he conceded. “It wasn’t my brightest moment.”

Celeste turned completely toward Duncan. “What? If she wasn’t in the pool house, where was she? Do I need to apologize for _her_ behavior too?” Her glare intensified the more she talked about Veronica.

Duncan chuckled internally at the fact that his mother completely dismissed his involvement and went after Veronica. “Mom, I will apologize to Lynn with Dick.  We will even offer to replace the table.” Duncan offered trying his best to distract Celeste from her latest Veronica flavored vitriol.

Celeste walked away berating Lilly, “Lilly, Put the sweater with the dry cleaning. This house isn’t your personal hamper.”

 

 


	5. Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of difficult days. I didn't anticipate this before starting this challenge. Thank you for all that are supporting me. <3
> 
> Tomorrow I have more time set aside and should be able to write a real story. 
> 
> Sorry for the dark tone. Also, I don't know the date of the bus crash. I guessed because it was towards the start of a school year, I think. Although, this is AU, so if I'm wrong just consider it creative license. :)

Veronica reached into mailbox 12 and pulled out a massive stack of mail. "Junk, junk, junk" Veronica bitched bitterly aloud. She thumbed through the stack until she came to a blank envelope. As she opened it, she looked around to see if she was being watched. "Oh, my" she gasped as she pulled out the folded and xeroxed sheet and began to read the draft print: 

_This seemed like something you'd want to see. I'm sorry for your loss.  All the best, Cliff_

~To be featured in the Donors.com quarterly newsletter donor highlights:

Just before her 17th birthday, Megan Elizabeth Manning, suffered injuries in the Netpune High Bus Crash that led to a number of weeks in a coma.She awoke on September 15th and was blessed with the birth of her daugher, Faith Kane the following.day. Her injuries proved  insurmountable and led to a massive and deadly stroke on November 18th. Her family honored their beloved's wishes to be an organ donor.

Meg’s family and friends describe her as a beautiful person, inside and out. “Meg enjoyed volunteer work, theather and many Neptune High activities with her friends. She was a wonderful daughter, full of life. She loved God with all of her precious heart. She was a loyal and generous soul. She never worried about what she would receive, rather whose life she could make more full" said Pastor Ellis on behalf of the Manning family.

“Her true concern for others, kindness, unconditional love for her friends and the precious, nurturing way she mothered our brand new baby girl are all examples of what made Meg the most beautiful spirit any of us have ever known” said Duncan Kane.

Her family and friends explain that the organ donation has helped them cope with the tragedy of losing Meg. “Because we decided to honor Meg’s wishes to harvest her organs, we have found peace, and know that through organ donation most of her is still alive. She is our beautiful guardian angel" shared her sister. ~

Veronica collapsed sobbing in a heap to the ground, dropping the stack of mail. She was relieved that the Kane family was able to use their fortune to protect Faith but she could quite come to terms with losing another friend. It brought back all of the pain of losing Lilly .


	6. Expose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have so much reading to catch up on! I am hoping to read and comment a bunch tonight and tomorrow morning. I am so inspired by y’all and the amazing post you’re making this month.
> 
> Today was once again tough but I’ve internalized it as productive rage. I have done done today than in weeks and even made time to go to a pumpkin patch and have quality time with the kiddos. Don’t forget to take care of yourselves. <3
> 
> This is a pre-series AU that could have changed so much about the series. This is prior to Veronica keeping secrets and being traumatize. 
> 
> ***Warning: Contains themes of sexual assault against children. ***

 

On the fifth day of the summer after sixth grade, Veronica found herself once again sitting cross-legged in the grass at the community baseball field. Next to her, a very bouncy Lilly perched with binoculars aimed at the outfield. “Can you see anything?” Veronica asked through a yawn while reading her favorite _Girl Detective, Nancy Drew book_.

“Oh, Veronica Mars, I see plenty” cooed Lilly playfully. “I see that Luke is just as gorgeous as he was yesterday.” She continued to shift excitedly. “Best friend, this dedication to my crush is how I know how much you love me.” She smirked while adjusting her top to be more revealing, “Are we still coming back tomorrow?”

“Oh, Lilly. I wouldn’t dream of denying you your Luke stalking time” Veronica teased. “Plus, it gets me out of the house and gives me time for my detective research.” Veronica shifted to lay on her stomach and look Lilly in the eye. “If I want to grow up to work with dad, I have so much to learn” she said earnestly.

“Ms. Kane, it is time for you to go to your equestrian lessons” signaled Charles, Lilly’s chauffer as he walked towards the girls. Charles looked nervous and ready for fight, but Veronica supposed it would go much like the last four days had gone. Lilly would complain but would eventually concede.  

Lilly pouted and stuck her chest out suggestively, “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to forego telling Celeste if skipped?”

Veronica shielded her face with her book to hide her embarrassed laughter at Lilly’s antics.

Charles’ eyes shifted uncomfortably, “Ms. Lilly, you know that is not an option. It is my job to ensure you follow your mother’s schedule. I will bring you directly to Ms. Veronica’s after your lesson.”

Lilly sighed indignantly while crossing her arms, “Fine, but can you at least drop Veronica home on the way?”

Veronica interrupted before Charles had a chance answer, “Not today Lils. I am going to stay here to finish my book. It is only a half mile walk home. Mom has her girlfriends over and you know how I like to avoid those events.” Veronica avoided looking Lilly in the eyes. Lilly quirked an eye brow in question but ultimately, she let it slide.

“Suit yourself, Veronica Mars. Enjoy your research” Lilly teased while she blew a kiss toward her best friend.

“Bye, Lils” Veronica said while she watched Lilly walk away waving.

Just then, Lilly stopped suddenly and tossed her binoculars next to Veronica on the grass. “Just in case there is anyone you need to research on the field” Lilly crooned playfully as she winked at Veronica.

Veronica chuckled to herself while looking back down toward her book. She couldn’t bring herself to focus back to her reading.

Veronica sat up suddenly and contemplated Lilly’s taunt. She just didn’t understand what Lilly looked at all day. They are just their friends playing baseball. Veronica hesitated for a moment and then shook her head in disgust at herself. She lifted the binoculars and scanned the field slowly. She noticed Casey, Luke, Cassidy, John, and Coach Woody were all huddled around the mound while the other boys were in the dugout getting water. She just didn’t get it. There was nothing new or tempting to see.

Veronica watched as Coach talked passionately with his hands about something. As she was starting to lower the binoculars, she noticed instinctively that Woody rub his hand down Cassidy’s back and pause on his butt and squeezed. “What on earth?” Veronica questioned aloud.

Discomfort tingled through Veronica and she stood urgently grabbing her things. Practice would continue for at least another forty-five minutes, but she couldn’t wait that long. Veronica hurried to the parking lot where the payphone was. She dialed the number she dialed at least twice a day.

“Neptune Sherriff’s Department, this is Inga. How can I help you?” The voice on the line was familiar and comforting.

“Inga, this is Veronica. Can I please speak to my dad?” Veronica stuttered out shyly while picking at her nails nervously.

Inga connected her through and Keith picked up on the first ring, “Keith Mars.”

“Daddy, it’s me” Veronica squeaked out nervously. “You’ve always told me to trust my gut and daddy, I’m worried.” Veronica fidgeted and talked quickly as she glanced around the park. “I saw something, and it isn’t right. I just know it.”

“Slow down honey. Where are you? And are you safe?” Keith questioned sternly.

“Yes, daddy. I am at the community park and Lilly just left for her horse riding lessons.” Veronica looked around the parking lot realizing she was virtually alone.

“Tell me what you saw.” Keith demanded with obvious concern.

“Lilly brought binoculars with her to watch the guys play baseball” Veronica said impishly. She heard her father chuckle softly on the line. “After she left, I decided to try to see what she saw and why looking at the guys was so interesting.” Veronica paused trying to gain courage and tamp down the nausea rising in her stomach. “I saw some of the boys and coach talking on the mound. They looked to be very worked up” she added.

“That sounds pretty typical for baseball” Keith cajoled. “What struck you as odd?” She could tell he wasn’t blowing off her instincts and that gave her the courage to continue.

“Daddy, Coach Woody touched Cassidy. It wasn’t the way a coach should touch him. He rubbed his hand down his back and stopped on his butt. Then he squeezed. I could even see Cassidy flinch.” She rambled it all out without taking a single breath.

Keith remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. “How sure are you about what you saw?” Keith asked seriously.

“100%.” Veronica stated confidently.

“Don’t move. I will be there in five minutes. We will investigate this and expose the truth.” Keith said. 


	7. Throw Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains some references to political stuff and references to past traumas. This is AU current day.

Veronica peeked around the neighborhood to see if anyone was watching. When she was confident that no one was around, she reached between the cacti to retrieve the rock with Mac’s hidden key. She let herself into the condo and locked the door behind her. She removed her jacket and sunglasses and dropped them with her purse next to the door.

With a resigned groan, she walked through the evil hallway of mirrors that highlighted the fact that she looked like utter shit. Instinctively she straightened her hair with her fingers and attempted to remove the evidence of tears from her eyes.

As she rounded the corner she yelled “Mac, are you here? Anybody home?” She paused and counted to ten. The house was silent. “Thank God I’m alone” she thought as she walked into the living room. She flung herself onto the ridiculously enormous and extremely comfortable couch. She positioned a seemingly new throw pillow behind head and with a deep sigh, she drifted off to sleep.

Veronica awoke with a start and noticed how dark the room was. She had shifted in her sleep and ended up with the soft throw pillow covering her face. She moved it and reached into her back pocket and removed her cell. 9:35 pm. “Where is Mac?” Veronica wondered aloud.

She sat up and stretch while typing a text to Mac. “Up for wine?” Almost immediately she heard a phone sound in the house. Then her phone vibrated in her hand.

“Yes, where?” Mac responded.

Veronica laughed out loud and texted back “In your living room.” She turned her head toward Mac’s room and caught sight of the pillow she had been using. It was embroidered with “Fuck the patriarchy!” Veronica started laughing manically and began to sob.

Mac’s door swung open and an equally disheveled Mac emerged. She was dressed in wine themed pajama pants and a _Nevertheless she persisted_ shirt. She didn’t speak but joined Veronica on the couch and hugged her.

“Today sucked” Veronica sobbed into Mac’s shoulders. “I knew you would understand” She hiccuped. “I hope you don’t mind, I let myself in.” She could feel Mac sobbing back into her arms.

Mac leaned back and wiped the tears from her eyes and said “I was hoping you’d show up. I need a tequila shot partner.” Mac stood and started toward the bar in her dining room.

Veronica chuckled and said “I guess I should tell Logan where I am. It doesn’t sound like I’m going to make it home tonight.”

Almost like magic, they heard a key in the door click and a somber Logan entered. “Hey ladies, I come with Italian food.” Logan placed his keys in his pockets as he walked down the hall.

 “Did you text him?” Veronica turned to Mac stunned.

“Nope, he just knows us and our broken parts” Mac responded seriously.

“Wait, he has a key and I don’t?” Veronica questioned with an eyebrow raised.

“First of all, neither of you are broken. Your traumas are being reopened by this shitty _Beers for Brett_ shit” Logan comforted sternly. “I assumed you two would wind up together comforting each other and when you weren’t at the beach house, I decided to look here.” Logan set the food down on the wooden coffee table and leaned over to kiss Veronica’s forehead. “And yes, I have a key and so do you, for about the past six months. Check your keys.” He then stroked his hand down Veronica’s hair and looked up at Mac “Shots? When will Dick be home?”

 


	8. Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After today, I will be out of town until next Tuesday. I will do my best to keep up with the prompts, but I wouldn’t be shocked if I miss days. 
> 
> ***This one is for mature audiences.

Veronica squirmed uncomfortably trying to keep blood in her extremities. “Just what you get for trying to surprise him.” She looked around the room trying to see where she left her phone. “The one fucking day he is late” she bitched aloud. Unable to visually locate her phone she tried voice commands “Ok Google.” She waited for the tell-tell beep that her phone was nearby. When it didn’t come she screamed out in frustration “Fuck, fuck fuck!!!” She continued to struggle in vain, trying to release her arms.

Veronica’s head shot up as Pony ran from the bedroom. “Please let it be Logan. Please let it be Logan” Veronica chanted to herself.

“Hey boy,” she heard Logan as he greeted Pony. “Veronica, I’m home” he yelled into the hall.

“Dude, want a beer?” Veronica heard Dick question.

“Fuckity, fuck, fuck! He brought Dick here.” She badgered herself until she heard the bedroom door open and then a gasp and footsteps rushing toward her. “Veronica, what on earth?” Logan questioned.  

When he finally appeared in her line of sight, she smiled sheepishly. “I thought it would be exciting to surprise you but that was hours ago” Veronica complained quietly. “You were supposed to be home hours ago.” She twisted her wrists trying to relieve some of the pressure. “Did you close the door? Dick absolutely cannot see me like this.”

Logan rushed away and shouted toward the living room “Dick, make yourself at home. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” She heard the door click shut and then he was back at her side.

“Baby, my plane had a malfunction and we had to run some extra tests before I could leave. I texted you at five” he said as he appraised her situation and the web of ropes she was displayed on.

Veronica chucked bitterly, “Well, I didn’t know how long it would take to get into this thing. I started this whole process at 4:30 and was a little too preoccupied to check my phone.”

“I’ll say” Logan said smirking. He began to work on untying the knots near her hands. “How in the hell did you get yourself up here?” Logan questioned taking a moment to caress her bare ass. “Although, I can’t say the view is bad at all” he taunted while waggling his eyebrows.

“Logan, while I appreciate the attention you’re paying me, please hurry. I lost feeling in my legs a long time ago” Veronica snapped. She continued to fidget with her restraints. “I read on a bunch of chat rooms about how to get into this on your own but now I understand why they warned never to do this without someone else knowing.” Bitter laughter escaped her as tears began to fall gently down her cheeks.

Logan kissed her softly on her lips, cradling her face. He  wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “Oh, Bobcat. Thank you for doing this for me.” Logan released one of her hands and began to kiss and massage her wrist where it was red from the friction of the ropes.

Veronica began to struggle to try get free. “Be patient, Bobcat” Logan cajoled. “I will have you out of this thing in about two minutes. He kissed her languorously, like he does when he is trying to calm her down. She relaxed into the kiss until he pulled away and began working again.

“Last year when you mentioned that you’d always wanted to try bondage, I started researching” Veronica admitted adverting her eyes. “I thought I’d surprise you by having myself displayed in the bondage web for your birthday and now I’ve ruined your birthday” she sniffled.

“You haven’t ruined anything, and it sure makes for a birthday I’ll never forget” he teased as he released her other arm. Before he could react, she launched her upper body into him. He caught her and kissed her ardently. “Veronica, baby, you have to let me get your legs out.” He panted as he separated their bodies. He placed her hands back so that she could hold the ropes while he continued to work.

“The things we do for love” Veronica sang while watching him kneel in front of her and work on the rope.

“Are you really singing Amy Grant while you’re tied in a bondage web?” Logan questioned chuckling.

“Oh, you cut me deep. It’s like you don’t even know me. I was singing the original by 10cc” she said in mock horror.


End file.
